These Stars Had Eyes
by Zarius
Summary: What fate befell the duplicates? Penfold talks to Squawk about second chances, and even Brexit. Squawk acts on impulse, and DM contemplates life on the edge of both existence and the mirror (tag for "Duplicate Mouse")


**DANGER MOUSE:**

**THESE STARS HAD EYES**

**WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

**(Contains Spoilers For "Duplicate Mouse")**

* * *

The universe, it began with a bang, the biggest bang creation had ever seen, and the first thing creation had ever set any eyes upon, if the stars had an eye that is.

And now all of creation was at the Danger Agency's fingertips, or rather a version of the Agency.

Having perfected her warp drive, Professor Squawkencluck had succeeded in transporting the entire Mayfair headquarters, its occupants, and the rogue artificial life form Big Head, away from the Earth and into the deepest recesses of space.

Even I, your humble narrator, was duplicated and can accompany them on their long trek. Who knows where we'll end up?

"Perhaps that big blue orb perched next to the regular Earth?" asked Penfold as he stared at the monitors keeping tabs on their home sector of space.

I'll just take a little look myself to see what he's on about; let me adjust my specs a little.

Oh.

Oh drat.

It seems the entire Earth has been duplicated.

"That can't be good can it?" asked Penfold as Squawkencluck entered the lounge area twirling a spanner in her right hand and whistling a merry tune.

"Penfold, it's still a place we can call home when our journey is over with. All I need do is attach the warp drive to the very core of the planet and we can take it with us" she replied.

"That's all well and good Professor, but what if it takes a little while to achieve that? A week is a long time in politics"

"Politics? Whatever are you on about?"

"Well, think about it, the notion of two Earths co-existing gives the governing bodies a lot of food for thought on what to do with both. Both could argue each world can house immigrants that the various lands can ill afford to keep accommodating. There could be even be a delay on Brexit on one Earth or allow a no deal to pass so we could allow a deal to go ahead on the other Earth just to experiment and see just what the result is on that Earth"

"I think you're letting your imagination run away with you"

"I have to, it's important. Two Earths means we get a chance to do the things we'd never have time for normally with just the one of us. Our counterparts can perhaps go the extra mile, act on impulse, take life by the horns and steer it towards our goals without fear or repercussion"

"Hmm, you have a fair argument there" Squawk replied, checking her watch to see what time it was.

"I've got about five minutes of working hours remaining...strange, I don't really see the point in carrying on with work when my leisurely shifts are over. Is that wrong?"

"Not at all Professor, we don't really have any obligation to our jobs as we were, since another version of us has taken up those positions on Earth. We can do what we like, that's the real kick to this. Remember what I said? Second chances, no hesitation"

"Then I think its due time I acted on certain impulses" Squawk responded, a hungry and describable look in her eyes.

She shoved a startled Penfold onto the sofa, took off her glasses, and stared longingly at him.

Danger Mouse suddenly sprinted into the lounge, the rocket pack still attached to his back, only he was now wearing a space helmet

"Danger Mouse, your timing is impeccable" Squawk said with a distinct tone of aggravated annoyance.

"Just deposited Big Head on a passing comet on my way over here, might try riding one next to celebrate; I haven't tried something like that since the whole custard crisis a while back"

DM took the helmet off and cast it aside; an important question was on his mind.

"Squawk, I was wondering, now that we've left the Earth behind, do you think it will be safe in the hands of our duplicates?"

"Why would you ask that? Both of us are as genuine as the other"

"Yes, but I've been thinking that with two of us running around, surely they'll try to think a little different just to distinguish themselves from us?"

"Somehow I don't think his ego could cope with the idea he'd deviate from his own script, he's too much of a perfectionist" Squawk whispered.

"Still, the Chief's raised a valid point, we've got to find new ways of making ourselves unique in the universe, where do you think we should start?" Penfold asked.

"I can think of a few things, why don't we discuss them over dinner tonight? Or perhaps you'd like to spend the evening counting all the new stars we'll see littered across the blackened fields of the unknown" Squawk suggested

"I've never been good with numbers, whenever I count something I go to sleep"

Squawk wrapped her right arm around his shoulder and stroked it tenderly.

"That's fine too; I can keep count for both of us, so long as you're snug and secure sleeping next to someone who loves you"

Penfold smiled anxiously, still unsure of how to feel himself, but flattered by the gesture.

"I guess we'll have to work on putting what we've discussed into practise. I don't suppose you'd still like to stay in the same place as you were before?"

"Tough" she said, rubbing Penfold's head a delicate rub.

Penfold beamed gleefully.

"I guess I'll be giving up my favourite thing about this place then"

"I'll be happy to help you adjust to something better" Squawk said.

"Or someone" Penfold said, clutching her hand.

Danger Mouse smiled at the scene unfolding before him and stared out at the still blackness alit with bright patches of white. Swirling vortexes and scarlet planets, a cluster of asteroids, time traveller's potting sheds, and intergalactic games of snooker all danced and dashed around him.

Duplicate or not, this was undisputedly real to him.

Second chances, and little to fear.

For the original, this was life on the very edge of existence, for a duplicate, this would be life on the very edge of the mirror.

The original could reflect on all the choices he had made to get him to this point, and the duplicate could reflect those choices.

Either way, the world's greatest secret agent would just keep ascending, the galaxy was only now beginning to see the Danger Agencies' stars rise.

And these stars had eyes.


End file.
